Four little words
by JustMe-Liz
Summary: AU: Set in New York. Instead of cheating, Addison shocks Derek with the announcement that she wants a divorce. This is completely AU with regards to Addison's family. Set in my Lucasverse – wherein Addison's father is Lucas Montgomery, a famous otorhinolaryngologist and her brother is Michael, a vascular surgeon – all at Mt Sinai. Lucas & Michael appear in my fic More than us too


**Disclamer: I don't own anything. Except for Lucas and Michael. Lucas's character is loosly based on Al Pacino in Scent of a Woman personality-wise. I may have borrowed some of his lines.**

CHAPTER 1:

"Derek… We need to talk."

Derek Shepherd suppressed a sigh when his wife's voice sounded up behind him, turning around swiftly.

"Not now, Addison."

"Derek…"

"Not now, Addison!"

Addison Montgomery-Shepherd seethed at her husband's retreating form, anger bubbling within her. She had been trying to talk to him for days now and each time was met with the same response.

_Not now, Addison._

She lifted her chin, her eyes shooting fire. Derek was already a few steps away, though still within hearing distance.

"I want a divorce!"

The words were shouted out at him before she could stop herself and he turned slowly, a wounded puppy look settling in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

His voice still held a glimmer of harshness and Addison folded her arms protectively over her chest. Her voice was softer when she spoke again.

"I want a divorce."

Four little words. Though the meaning of them was destructive. Life changing. Derek took a few steps closer, grabbing her arm and dragging her into an on-call room. She was seated on the bed within seconds, looking up at him tiredly.

"I don't understand. Why?"

Addison nearly laughed. Nearly.

"I'm not happy, Derek. We barely talk. You never have time for me, and I'm not being a nagging wife. I haven't seen or spoken to you in days. Which in itself, is quite an accomplishment seeing as we work together. You're rarely home, you missed our anniversary and sent Mark in your place. _Mark, _Derek. I had to celebrate our eleventh wedding anniversary with our best friend who would have been anywhere else."

"I had an important surgery, Addie."

"They're all important! Too important to pass up, even though there are more than enough other neurosurgeons in this hospital who are talented enough to have done any number of them. I'm your wife, Derek! I'm supposed to be important too, you should want to spend time with me!"

Her voice was raised again and Derek took a step back.

"So that's it? You give up?"

Addison nodded.

"I've tried for long enough now. I had to shout out that I wanted a divorce because you didn't have two minutes to talk to me."

"I'm here now!"

His voice was desperate, but Addison shook her head firmly.

"Too little too late, Derek."

Nurses scattered as she opened the on-call room door and just like that, the illusion of the Shepherds perfect happy marriage shattered.

One person did not move, however, his eyes boring into Addison's fiercely. She shook her head, trying to pass him, but he stopped her, swiftly reaching out to grab her arm.

"Addison…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"Addison!"

His voice held a softer note than she had ever heard and she sighed, looking at him tiredly.

"I'm exhausted, dad. I can't try anymore. You know what's been going on."

Lucas Montgomery nodded slowly.

"I do. And I support your decision. You should have divorced the son of a bitch months ago."

"I… I feel like I've just destroyed everything."

Lucas's voice was tired as he spoke again.

"You're doing the right thing, Addison. I have come to the cross-roads in my life. I always knew what the right path was. Without exception, I knew, but I never took it. You know why? It was too damn hard."

Addison blinked back tears as she looked at her father and he glanced away before continuing.

"What you're doing… It's hard. But it doesn't make it the wrong thing."

She nodded slowly, not trusting her voice to speak and Lucas leant forward, quickly kissing her on the forehead.

"Go home, Addison. You're in no state to operate on anybody to day, take the day. Get in bed, get drunk… don't be here."

Addison nodded before slowly disappearing and Lucas waited until she was out of sight before making his way to the on-call room where Derek Shepherd sat with his head in his hands on one of the beds.

"Too late for that now, I'd say."

Derek glanced up, sighing irritably.

"Not now."

Lucas moved closer, sitting down next to Derek.

"You messed up, Shepherd."

Derek glared at him through bloodshot eyes and Lucas grimaced.

"You stopped seeing her."

"I didn't mean to."

"Oh who cares? You the wronged one here or my daughter whose been holding on for months, waiting for you to realise what an asshole you've been…"

"Dad…"

"Don't call me dad. My daughter hasn't been your wife for months now. I'm not your damn dad. You're an idiot, Shepherd. But I bet you knew that already."

He walked away without another word and Derek sunk back against the wall, closing his eyes in a desperate attempt to shut out reality.


End file.
